Backtracking to Happiness - - - Chapter 11&12
by ks1
Summary: Note from May Uploader: Sorry I left you in suspension soo long. Life's been a roller coaster. Read and find out what happens instant cure for suspesion blues. :) :)


Backtracking to Happiness ch11  
  
Juliete: Hannah!  
  
Hannah: Hey everyone.  
  
Everyone went over and gathered around her.  
  
Hannah: How have you all been?  
  
Juliete: We're all fine, how about you? How did you get here?  
  
Hannah pointed to someone standing behind her.  
  
Kat walked out from behind Hannah.  
  
Juliete: Kat!  
  
Kat: Like my surprise?  
  
Auggie: We thought you were just playin' us.  
  
Kat: Nope. It's real.  
  
Kat gave everyone a hug.  
  
Kat: Hannah, this is David. He came to Horizon after you left.  
  
David extended his hand to Hannah.  
  
David: Nice to meet you.  
  
Hannah: You too.  
  
David: Hey Hank.  
  
David and Hank had met at Kat's graduation and had actually gotten along.  
  
Hank came out from behind Hannah. He hadn't wanted to mess up the reunion so  
he had stayed back.  
  
Hank: Hey everyone.  
  
Peter walked over and gave Hannah a hug.  
  
Peter: How's Mrs. Hannah Bower Barnes doing?  
  
Hannah: Fine, how about you?  
  
Peter: Great. How long are you going to get to stay?  
  
Hannah: I'm here until the weekend, if that's ok.  
  
Peter shook his head yes.  
  
Sophie: The more the merrier.  
  
Shelby: *sarcasticly* so well said Sophie.  
  
Peter: Hannah, this is Sophie. She's the one who tried to fill your shoes  
around here.  
  
Sophie: Nice to meet you Hannah. Peter has told me so much about you, and I  
could never feel you shoes.  
  
Hannah: Thank you, Peter's told me a lot about you as well.  
  
Peter: Hannah, how about you, Sophie, and I stick around here and wait for  
the pizza's while Kat and Hank get settled. They can take our stuff to the  
dorms, too.  
  
Ezra: Pizza? How original…  
  
Shelby: As long as I don't have to cook it myself whatever is fine with me.  
  
Hannah looked over at Shelby. She seemed to get along with everyone better  
than when Hannah has last seen her. She seemed friendlier. " She's one I  
thought would never open up", thought Hannah. "I wonder if she did".  
  
Peter: Well, go get settled in and be back here in… let's say half an hour.  
  
Daisy: Yes sir boss.  
  
Ezra: Can't wait until you live by your own rules Peter.  
  
Peter just smirked at them all.  
  
Hannah: What are you talking about?  
  
Scott: Peter will explain it. Let's go guys.  
  
  
Everyone left the room except Hannah, Peter, and Sophie who each took a seat  
in a chair in the lodge.  
  
"Boy how everyone has changed", Hannah thought to herself.  
  
Peter: They're different aren't they?  
  
Hannah: Are they ever. I almost didn't recognize Shelby. She just seems so  
much…  
  
Sophie: nicer?  
  
Hannah: Yes, not that she ever was mean…  
  
Peter: We know what you mean.  
  
Hannah: So tell me about it? I mean, what are they all like and everything?  
  
Peter: Deeper then you can dig. That is an amazing bunch of kids. They've all  
been through so much together it's just incredible.  
  
Hannah: Scott seems better, and so does Juliete. She's a perky as ever though.  
  
Peter and Sophie both laughed.  
  
Peter: She is. I think she'll always be happy.  
  
Hannah: Tell me about each one of them.  
  
Sophie: There life story?  
  
Hannah: I don't know a better way to put it. What was wrong with each of  
them? I've worried about them. Kat seems like she worked through most of her  
problems, although she did tell me that she does have flashbacks sometimes  
that aren't too pleasant. What about the others, why'd they get sent here?  
  
Peter: You think of something, these kids have been through it. It's amazing  
really.  
  
Hannah: Tell me about Daisy. She told me she was abused, is that all?  
  
Sophie: Daisy's damages were deeper than that, and she hid them behind a  
mask. Her mother died a few months after she had been here, and that was  
tough on her because her dad all but disowned her in public, he was  
embarrassed of her because she went to the funeral in her goth make up.  
  
Hannah couldn't help but smile. In the little time she had known Daisy she  
had found out Daisy said what she felt, and she obviously dressed like it,  
too.  
  
Sophie: Daisy hid her damages by uncovering other peoples'. She and Shelby  
became close friends here, and they still are. She helped Shelby through a  
lot, and Shelby did the same for her. Daisy has a gift, she can understand  
people's problems, and she tells them what she thinks about it. That was good  
for Shelby, Daisy spoke her mind. That's one of Daisy's strong traits, she  
says what she feels, and I admire her for it.  
  
Hannah: Daisy and Shelby? Who ever would have thought that.  
  
Sophie: Not me.  
  
Hannah: What about Scott?  
  
Peter: Scott's step- mother molested him.  
  
Hannah: No Peter, tell me your lying.  
  
Peter: I wish I was, but it's true. He was and when he told his dad it got  
bad. His dad said he didn't know him anymore. It was sad. Scott mopped  
around for a while. I guess Shelby finally snapped him out of it. Anyway,  
Scott's an incredible athlete. We had a prom here one night, we called it a  
morp, but anyway Scott left to go home that day. He was going back to his  
school and going to play football. It had everyone upset, especially Shelby.  
  
"Shelby?" Hannah thought to herself.  
  
Peter: He came back though. He told me it was because he knew he wasn't ready  
to leave. Although he was right, I know that's not the only reason he came  
back.  
  
Hannah: What was the other reason?  
  
Sophie: He was in love.  
  
Peter and Sophie couldn't help but smile at each other. That night had been  
special for them as well.  
  
Hannah: With Juliete?  
  
Sophie: Shelby.  
  
Hannah: You're kidding right? True love?  
  
Sophie: You should have seen them.  
  
Hannah: What happened between him and Juliete?  
  
"Oh great, women talk" Peter thought to himself. "Might as well get  
comfortable, this could take a while"  
  
Sophie: Juliete liked Auggie.  
  
Hannah: I can't see Shelby and Scott together, what in the world to they have  
in common.  
  
Sophie: Not what they want to have in common.  
  
Hannah: You're confusing me now.  
  
Sophie: Scott wasn't the only one sexually abused, it happened to Shelby as  
well. She's the one who helped Scott through the whole thing, because she  
understood how he felt. I think she's the one who convinced him to talk to  
CPS, but she'd never admit to that.  
  
Hannah: A lot sure has changed. Shelby, I never would have guessed it.  
  
Sophie: None of us could, except Daisy. She knew some way, I don't know how,  
but she did. Peter here claims he knew, too.  
  
Sophie patted Peter on the leg.  
  
Sophie: Shelby helped Scott and Daisy, she's an amazing person, it just took  
a while to let it show. Her mom took her home for a few weeks. We thought  
we'd never see her again. She turned in her step dad though, he's the one  
that abused her, and came back to Horizon. Her step dad abused her sister,  
too. I don't know how Shelby did it, but she got over all of it. She's strong  
as a rock though. I know that.  
  
Hannah leaned back in her chair and let out a sigh.  
  
Hannah: I thought my life was rough. What else went on around here?  
  
Peter: Well, Ezra's parents, adoptive parents, came to visit him once and he  
ended up in the ER because he OD'd. Juliete and Auggie ran away once. As  
you know, Scott and Shelby both left to go home, only Scott never made it  
there. Jess, Shelby's sister went missing once and she ended up at Horizon.  
She came to school here for three years, she's not as strong as Shelby, but  
she tries to be which is good. The first time David came he only stayed a few  
days. You see, David has ADD, and aggravating people is his, or was his,  
addiction. He pushed the Cliffhanger boys too far, and Scott really let him  
have it. I sent them both on a Buddy Hike and Sophie trailed them. That's  
a-whole-nother story in itself. While they were doing that his father and I  
had truck trouble and had to walk through the woods where we then proceeded  
to get chased by a bear. It was an interesting experience all in all.  
  
Hannah was laughing at the thought of Peter running through the woods with a  
bear chasing after him.  
  
Peter: I'll remember that next time a bear chases you.  
  
Sophie: Oh Peter, lighten up.  
  
Peter: Great, I'm out numbered.  
  
Sophie and Hannah both started laughing.  
**********************  
  
All the Cliffhangers, including Hank and Rosie, were siting at the picnic  
tables.  
  
Scott: and you're sure this will work? I don't want to get busted.  
  
David: It's a sure thing. We just have to do it right.  
  
Kat: Peter and Sophie really sent you guys on that hike?  
  
Shelby: yep.  
  
Daisy: One more question, how do we get the supplies. You know, we're gonna  
need them if we won't to do this, duh.  
  
David: All taken care of. I tell Peter that Rosie and I are going into town  
to do some stuff and just be alone; then I get our supplies.  
  
Ezra: Sounds too easy.  
  
Auggie: Ez's right, it is too easy, lets make it more complicating.  
  
David: Ok, we'll double it.  
  
Scott: What about Hannah? She didn't send us on the hike.  
  
David: She was a counsler here.  
  
Kat: I'm a counsler here too, but that doesn't mean you're going to do it to  
me.  
  
Auggie: You were one of us though, and you don't turn on your family,  
remember?  
  
It felt good for all of them to be back together again.  
  
David: Yeah, so it's us against them. Hank and Rosie can be our lookouts. Is  
that ok with you guys?  
  
Hank: Fine with me.  
  
Rosie: Ok.  
  
David: Ok, Rosie will give the supplies that the girls will need, and I'll  
give the ones the guys will need. It all starts at two in the morning,  
because they'll probably take a run about six, and it takes the stuff a few  
hours to dry. Sound good?  
  
Everyone nodded their' heads in agreement.  
  
Scott: Thirty minutes is up, let's go. We don't want them to think we're up  
to something.  
  
Ezra: Even though we are.  
  
The Cliffhangers headed to the lodge.  
**************************  
  
Peter was paying the deliveryman when they arrived. The Cliffhangers then  
went into the kitchen, and Sophie and Hannah were opening a pack of cokes  
when they got to the lodge.  
  
Shelby: Cokes? You're actually going to let us have caffeine while we're here?  
  
Sophie just smirked at Shelby.  
  
Ezra: Did you have these stashed away while we were here and we just didn't  
find them?  
  
Sophie just gave Ezra a smile.  
  
Auggie: Yo man and I thought we searched every inch of this place.  
  
Scott: Guess not.  
  
Daisy:*dryly* I'm so disappointed in myself.  
  
Peter looked over at Daisy. "Wonder what's gotten her in such a dry mood"  
Peter walked in and laid five pizzas on the cafeteria table.  
  
Peter: Dig in.  
  
Shelby: You could have done this for us during our stay here instead of  
making us cook ya know.  
  
Scott: It would've been a whole lot easier.  
  
Peter: *sarcasticly*Nah, it wouldn't have been as much fun.  
  
David: *sarcasticly* I knew you were just punishing us and having fun with  
it.  
  
Peter:*sarcasticly* So you found out my secret.  
  
Auggie and Scott pulled a couple of tables together so they could all sit  
together. They each took a seat.  
  
Juliete: So Hannah, tell us about your kid. I heard he was three now.  
  
Hannah smiled at the thought of her little baby boy. "Boy how they grow up  
fast", Hannah thought to herself.  
  
Hannah: You're right, he his three now, Jameson Peter Barnes.  
  
Scott: How does it feel to have a kid named after you Peter?  
  
Peter: Weird.  
  
Shelby and Daisy exchanged a look from each other across the table. They knew  
that Sophie wasn't comfortable with the ongoing conversation, so they decided  
they better take action.  
  
Daisy: Hannah, did Peter tell you about the hike he sent us on?  
  
Hannah looked over at Peter and smiled.  
  
Hannah: What'd you do?  
  
Peter: Oh nothing, just sent them on a fun filled adventure.  
  
David: Of course that depends on your definition of fun.  
  
Hannah couldn't help but laugh.  
  
Hannah: Well, did you learn anything?  
  
Auggie: Peter sent us on it didn't he?  
  
Hannah smiled.  
  
Hannah: Yeah, you're right.  
  
Peter: Ah.  
  
Peter tried to give a hurt look.  
  
Sophie: Oh suck it up Peter.  
  
Shelby: Actually, we went for a swim.  
  
Hannah: What?  
  
Scott: He sent us to this lake and we got tired of waiting for him so we  
decided to cool off.  
  
Hannah laughed. It reminded her of when she was working at Horizon.  
  
Daisy: Yes, and Rosie and I needed a swim. He sent us climbing in the chimney.  
  
Hannah: What? Peter, did you really do that to them?  
  
Peter gave his little innocent look but couldn't help a smile.  
  
Shelby: Yeah, he had Scott and me wondering around the woods like a lost duck.  
  
Juliete: Ducks live in the water.  
  
Shelby: My point, I don't like the woods very much.  
  
Juliete: oh.  
  
Everyone laughed.  
  
Auggie: David and I fell in the water, he planted our clue next to the river.  
  
Hannah: You're kidding?  
  
Hannah was crying from laughing so hard.  
  
David: Nope.  
  
Ezra: Well, you all know Juliete here wasn't a nature girl, neither was I,  
but she wanted to beat everyone so bad she didn't stop. I had to beg her for  
a rest.  
  
Juliete blushed with pride, she was proud of herself for keeping up the pace  
during the hike.  
  
Hannah: Well, did you learn anything?  
  
Everyone looked at each other.  
  
Scott: As much as we hate to admit it…  
  
Auggie: Yeah we did.  
  
Peter gave that little *ah* sound which he does so well.  
  
Peter: Thank you.  
  
Peter gave a grin and everyone just groaned.  
  
Peter: Well…  
******************************  
  
Backtracking to Happiness ch12  
  
  
After dinner David and Rosie went into town. Everyone else did whatever they  
felt like. They made an agreement with Peter and Sophie that lights out would  
be at midnight, and that they'd be watching making sure no one tried to sneak  
out.  
  
  
  
Daisy and Ezra are sitting in the boys' dorm, they are each on sitting on  
Ezra's bed.  
They were supposed to be talking, but for the last five minutes they'd been  
sitting there in silence.  
  
Ezra: Well…  
  
Daisy looked over at Ezra.  
  
Ezra: You wanted to talk to me…  
  
Daisy: Oh yeah…  
  
Ezra: Is everything ok?  
  
Daisy: Uh… yeah. I just wanted to talk, but I don't think right now is the  
best time.  
  
Ezra: Oh.  
  
Ezra didn't know what to say. He wanted to have a deep talk with Daisy, and  
what better place than Horizon, where they met.  
  
Ezra: Well, when you're ready I'm here.  
  
Daisy grabbed Ezra's hand and squeezed it.  
  
Daisy: Thanks Ezra.  
  
Ezra: I'll always be here for you Daisy.  
  
Daisy: I know… and I thank you.  
  
Daisy gave Ezra a kiss on the cheek and then walked out of the room without  
saying another word.  
  
Ezra: Well, I think we're getting somewhere…  
  
Ezra lied down on his bed and just stared at the ceiling.  
  
Ezra: I love her, but does she know?  
  
Ever since they had come back to Horizon Ezra had gotten a lucky feeling.  
Scott and Shelby had gotten back together, and he was hoping that he and  
Daisy could.  
  
Ezra: This is my lucky week, I just have to be patient… I can feel it.  
  
  
  
  
  
Daisy walked out of the boys' dorm and took a seat on the steps.  
  
Daisy: The time wasn't right. I can't keep putting it off though.  
  
' No, you can't' she heard someone say behind her. Shelby came up and took a  
seat by Daisy.  
  
Shelby: Not the right time?  
  
Daisy: Know.  
  
Daisy looked over at Shelby, she had tears in her eyes.  
  
Daisy: I don't know if there ever will be a right time. I should just forget  
it.  
  
Shelby started speaking to Daisy softly.  
  
Shelby: You're not a quieter Daisy, you wouldn't let me quit, and I'm not  
going to let you. You know you love him, strange I know, but you do.  
  
Daisy: How can I be sure though?  
  
Shelby: Well, who else has ever made you cry?  
  
Daisy: My mom's death.  
  
Shelby: and you loved your mom…  
  
Daisy looked up at Shelby.  
  
Daisy: Yeah, yeah I did.  
  
Shelby: So there's your answer.  
  
Daisy gave Shelby a little smile, and then stood up to walk off.  
  
Shelby: Where are you going?  
  
Daisy: To perfect my letter.  
  
Shelby:*sarcasticly* Word for word  
  
Daisy:*sarcasticly* Wouldn't want him to get the wrong idea.  
  
Daisy walked off with a smile on her face.  
  
Shelby: Well, guess my job here is done.  
  
Shelby plopped her hands down on her knees and then stoop up. She turned  
around when she heard a voice behind her.  
  
'Shelby'  
  
Shelby: Juliete?  
  
Juliete walked out of the shadows and went over to Shelby.  
  
Shelby: eavesdropping?  
  
Juliete sounded hurt.  
  
Juliete: No.  
  
Shelby: Ok, sorry for jumping to conclusions like that. What's up?  
  
Juliete: I think Auggie wants me to marry him.  
  
Shelby: That's great!  
  
Juliete: Is it? I mean, my mom and everything…  
  
Shelby: Uh, not to be mean or anything but screw her. If you love the guy it  
doesn't matter what she thinks.  
  
Juliete let out a little smile.  
  
Juliete: Really?  
  
Shelby: Well yeah. What, she's married like five men now? Who's she to be  
giving you advice on marriage and love? Not being mean or anything.  
  
Juliete started laughing.  
  
Juliete: No you weren't mean, you were right. She can't give me advice about  
my life.  
  
Juliete hugged Shelby.  
  
Juliete: Thanks Shelby.  
  
Shelby: You're welcome Juliete.  
  
Juliete looked at Shelby.  
  
Juliete: You called me Juliete.  
  
Shelby: Isn't that your name?  
  
Juliete:*sarcasticly* You wouldn't know since you hardly ever called me it.  
  
Shelby: You better go run find Auggie, Princess. You don't want to be alone  
with me talking like that.  
  
Juleite gave Shelby another quick hug and ran off to find Auggie.  
  
Shelby: Just full of advice, whish I had some for myself.  
***************************  
Hannah and Sophie stood looking out the window of the girls' dorm. They had  
been unpacking when they heard a door slam, so they went to see who it was.  
They saw Shelby talking to Daisy, and then to Juliete. Hannah and Sophie  
each took a seat on a bed.  
  
Hannah: Wow.  
  
Sophie: She's amazing, she just won't admit it.  
  
Hannah: I never would have guessed that Shelby…  
  
Sophie: Me either, me either.  
  
Hannah: As Juliete probably would say, I guess she does have a heart in there  
after all.  
  
Sophie: Yeah, she does. I big, understanding, caring heart.  
  
'That's touching' they heard a voice say from behind them. They turned around  
to see Daisy standing there with a smirk on her face. They could tell she had  
been crying. Daisy went and took a seat on her bed.  
  
Daisy: Touching but true.  
***************************  
Scott is sitting in Peter's office talking to Peter. Scott is sitting in a  
chair, and Peter is leaning up on his desk.  
  
Scott: I just didn't call him and tell him, it's no big deal.  
  
Peter: He's worried about you. Why would you quit football Scott, you loved  
it.  
  
Scott was running his hands through his hair.  
  
Scott: Whatever, I'll call him later.  
  
Peter: Scott, I know I'm not your teacher anymore, but if there's something  
you want to talk about I'm here for you man.  
  
Scott looked up at Peter. He had that confused look on his face.  
  
Scott: You're my mentor Peter. Like a second dad to me.  
  
Peter: Then talk to me, man.  
  
Scott started pacing the room.  
  
Scott: I used to really love football, really I did. My dad and me used to  
play it every day after he got home from work, until Elaine showed up.  
*Scott's mind trailed off for a second thinking about Elaine and how she's  
ruined things for him*  
Anyway, that's really the only connection I've had with him through the  
years, and now I've lost it. I don't like football that much. He likes it for  
me.  
  
Peter: You're great at it though.  
  
Scott: You're great at running but you're no big track star.  
  
"Guess Sophie was right", Peter thought to himself.  
  
Peter: Ok, I understand that, why didn't you tell him you were quitting  
though?  
  
Scott: Just didn't feel like it. I knew he'd freak out.  
  
Peter: You knew he'd find out sooner or later though.  
  
Scott: Later is cool with me.  
  
Peter got an exasperated look on his face.  
  
Peter: He wants to talk to you.  
  
Scott: I don't want to talk to him. I'm not going to play football anymore.  
  
Peter: Does this have anything to do with Shelby?  
  
Scott: No…I mean yes… in a way it is. I still love her Peter, I always have.  
She's gonna give me a second chance, and I'm not planning to let football  
screw it up for me.  
  
Peter: but do you like football?  
  
Scott: If I transfer schools I may play.  
  
Peter: So you do like it?  
  
Scott: I'm not obsessed like my dad wants me to be. I like it, it's fun, but  
I don't have to play it.  
  
Peter: Scott, look that's understandable. You don't have to live up to  
anyone's standards but your own.  
  
Scott: So you understand?  
  
Peter shook his head yes.  
  
Peter: I had parent problems too.  
  
Scott looked shocked. Peter noticed this.  
  
Peter: I'm not perfect ya know. I had some of the same problems as you.  
  
Scott: What about my dad?  
  
Peter: I can't tell you what to do man, the decision is all yours.  
  
Scott stood up out of his chair and headed for the door.  
  
Scott: I'm gonna stand up to him.  
  
Peter gave a little nod.  
  
Peter: Good.  
  
Scott walked out the door and left Peter sitting there on his desk.  
  
Peter: These kids still have problems, and they're still fighting.  
  
'Amazing', Peter says under his breath.  
************************  
  
Scott walked out of Peter's office and started heading to the dorms when he  
saw someone sitting under the gazebo. It looked like Shelby, so he went over  
to see what was up.  
  
Scott walked up behind Shelby.  
  
Scott: What's up?  
  
Shelby turned around. Scott was standing there with a concerned look on his  
face.  
  
Shelby: Nothing, how about you? I heard Peter wanted to talk to you.  
  
Scott walked around and took a seat by Shelby.  
  
Scott: My dad is ticked off at me because I quit football.  
  
Shelby looked concern and afraid.  
  
Shelby: Oh, what're you going to do?  
  
Scott noticed Shelby looked hurt.  
  
Scott: Don't worry Shel, I'm not gonna leave you again.  
  
Shelby looked relieved. She moved over closer to Scott and laid her head on  
his shoulder, he put his arm around her.  
  
Scott: I missed this.  
  
Shelby: Me too.  
  
Scott and Shelby just sat there in silence for a few minutes.  
  
Shelby: So, what're you gonna do?  
  
Scott shook his head.  
  
Scott: I don't know. He's gonna flip. I know I need to stand up to him though.  
  
Shelby gave a little laugh.  
  
Shelby: Much easier said than done though, huh?  
  
Scott: Yep, he's gonna throw something right back in my face, I can feel it.  
Probably the whole Elaine thing…  
  
Shelby sat up and looked Scott in the eyes.  
  
Shelby: He's the one who doesn't believe you. He has the problem, not you.  
  
Scott got a confused look on his face  
  
Scott: How did you know he didn't believe me?  
  
Shelby shrugged her shoulders.  
  
Shelby: I can just tell.  
  
Scott: and that's why you're special.  
  
Shelby settled back down next to Scott, and they both just sat there in  
silence enjoying the time they had missed during the last five years.  
***********************************  
  
Next: What is the Cliffhanger's plan for Peter, Sophie, and Hannah?  
  
Some emotional talks take place…  
  
Scott gets an unfriendly visitor that has an effect on Rosie.  
  
Daisy gets advice from an unexpected source  
  
  
Thanks for all the great reviews guys. Remember... it only takes a second to  
review.  
  
  
  
  



End file.
